Han AryxBomb
Early Life Han Aryxbomb was born in 30 BBY on Felucia. He lived with his parents on a small farm. As a young child, Han's parents always knew he was Force-sensitive since he was born. He was very strong in the force, being able to use his powers, ever since he was one year old. As he grew older he started to show his dark side in the force. He would hunt and kill small animals on the farm which he lived on. This greatly concerned his parents, causing them to request the aid of the Jedi in hopes it would cure Han of his dark ways. At the age of 5, Han was taken from his parents and brought into the Jedi order. This would bring great anger to Han. After being taken in by the Jedi, Han would go on to be trained in the Jedi ways. Although he was being taught in the ways of the light side, he continued to act in a dark manner, similar to that of a Dark Jedi. The Jedi order started to have great concerns about Han. He would frequently have meetings with the council, discussing how things were going. Han was extremely powerful, too powerful that the Jedi were afraid that if they let Han go, he would fall into the Hands of the Sith. During training, Han would be very violent and almost kill his training partners. Concerns started to raise within the order. The Jedi decided that something had to be done about Han because he was obviously too close to the Dark side of the force. Galactic War The year was 21 BBY, the first year of the Clone Wars. The Galactic Republic were joining forces with the Jedi to help drive back and defeat the Separatist forces. The Separatists were backed by the Sith, which meant that the Jedi were needed. Growing stronger in the Force, Han was now a Padawan within the order. His Jedi Master was Master Plo Koon. Plo Koon would go on to train Han further in the ways of the Jedi. The war was furious, impacting the lives of many young Jedi, seeing their friends die in battle. Han was starting to become very hateful and angry. He believed that the Jedi were responsible for the death of his friends within the Order. Skirmish on Umbara It was 20 BBY. Han had been training hard, eventually becoming one of the best duelers amongst the current Padawans. His master, Plo Koon and the 104th Battalion were tasked with infiltrating a newly discovered Separatist base. This base held datapads which contained vital information concerning the Separatist invasion plans. As Plo Koon's Padawan, Han would aid him and his Squadron on this mission. The Jedi Council had some worries and concerns, but Plo Koon convinced them that Han would be under his control. The Council trusted his judgment and allowed for Han to go with Master Plo Koon on this mission. Infiltrating the Bunker Category:Male Characters Category:The Unyielding Category:Member Category:The Liberator Category:Weapon Master Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Force Sensitive Category:Humans Category:Lifetime Members Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Exile Category:Experienced Player Category:Blademaster Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Nova Corp Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Dark Nebula